1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and particularly to a computer system in which signals are wirelessly exchanged between a keyboard and a computer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system, a keyboard serves as a basic input device to input characters. The keyboard is often connected to a computer apparatus via a wired interface such as PS/S (Personal System/2) or USB (Universal Serial Bus).
In contrast, computer systems have been proposed recently which transfer input signals from the keyboard to the computer apparatus via an infrared or other wireless interface rather than a wired interface (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1996-286791 (FIG. 1)).